1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking device, more particularly to a cooking device having a pivotable cooking unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking device generally includes a griddle member having an upper plate and a lower plate, and a base unit. In use, the griddle member is usually at a horizontal state, which is suitable for cooking eggs or waffles that are in a liquid state before cooking so as to achieve even thickness. However, when cooking vegetables or meat, the oil or broth produced during cooking is accumulated in the lower plate when the griddle member is at the horizontal state such that vegetable or meat is immersed in the oil or broth, thereby resulting in a loss of food flavor.
In order to overcome the aforesaid drawback, another type of cooking device is has been proposed heretofore. The cooking device includes a griddle member having front and rear sides, and a base unit. The front side of the griddle member of this cooking device is downwardly inclined relative to the rear side such that the oil or broth produced during cooking flows forwardly and downwardly and can be collected. However, this kind of cooking device cannot be used for cooking eggs or waffles.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a cooking device that can be used to cook different kinds of food.